Kiva Takes DJ's Case
While Reia makes the time-jump, Kiva walks around the neighborhood when a small girl got stuck into the frontyard. Kiva: What's wrong? ???: I'm stuck.. Can you help me before he shows up? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva tried to get the tricycle unstuck, but something is holding it tight. Kiva: Seems like the grass must be holding your tricycle tight.. ???: See, I need to get it out before-- - Suddenly, the wind blowed to the front door and Horace came out in a rage. Horace: Get off my lawn! Kiva: Yikes! Come on, tricycle.. Get unstuck, please... Horace: Trespassers. Do you want to be eaten alive? Kiva: (Hmm... Seems like Horace must be making sure for us to stay away from that house..) Listen, Horace. I know you are making sure no one gets killed by that house, but I was helping this little girl get her tricycle unstuck. Horace: Listen here! I'm telling you girls to get out!! You got some nerve knowing about me.. You..know..nothing.. Now get out before I call the police and sue you for trespassing!!! OUT!!! Kiva: *might start crying* (Sheesh... What a grouch..) - The girl is about to go back for her tricycle, but Horce tears it apart, making the girl cry and ran. Horace: Stay away from my house! - Across the street, DJ saw what happened and is about to head downstairs. At the same time, Kiva check in on her com-link and it stated that the gang will arrive in 5 minutes. Kiva: *frowns and tears coming out* l... little girl, I... I'm so sorry, I know you are not going to forgive me... I.... I understand. (I... I'm going to make sure that I'll end my life in order for my suffering to end...) Girl: It's okay. I'll forgive you. You're Kiva, right? Kiva: Yeah. - The girl has picked up some flowers and handed them to Kiva. Girl: I picked you some flowers. Thank you for helping me. Kiva: *smiles a little* Thanks... - The girl touched Kiva's hand. Girl: I know.. I am sad too. Cheer up, okay? I know you can't end your story there.. - The girl then sees DJ ran outside the house. Girl: Hey, I got an idea. Why not solve a mystery? Kiva: (Come to think of it, that grouch is hiding something important... Not just the tricycle, but something more serious...) Girl: If you want, that boy across the street can be your eye witness. Will you take the case? Kiva: I'll try to see what's going on. - The girl giggled and gave Kiva a hug. Girl: That's the Kiva I know. Go get him, Private Eye! Kiva: *hugs the girl back* Thanks. - Kiva across the street and has caught up to DJ and his friend Chowder. Kiva: Excuse me, are you DJ? DJ: Yeah, I am. Are a neighbor too? Kiva: Well, I was just stopping by. I heard you are keeping an eye on the house across the street. DJ: Then.. You understand what is going on, right? Kiva: Yeah, I do. Name's Kiva. DJ: Nice to meet you, Kiva. Kiva: You too. Chowder: Hey, since when you get the ladies, DJ? It's no fair! DJ: She's just a friend, Chowder. Sorry about that, Kiva. This is-- Kiva: Chowder, your best friend. Chowder: How did you know? Kiva: DJ gave your name away. DJ: I think my neighbor is hiding something, but no one believes me. Reia: (Remember, dear sister.. Be strong.) Kiva: I know. Horace called me a trespasser, threaten me and he destroyed the little girl's tricycle after the grass grab hold of it. DJ: The grass did that? I knew there's something off about that house! Kiva: How so? DJ: I don't know yet, but I think Horace is hiding something within that house. - Suddenly, a dropship lands and opens its main hatch. Kiva, DJ and Chowder are shocked to find almost the entire team seriously injured and only Reia is carring Terra with her. Kiva: Oh my gosh! DJ: Someone you know? Kiva: Yeah. Reia, hang on. - Kiva grabbed Terra inside the house and Reia grabbed Ratchet out of the dropship. Kiva: I assume he took it the worst. - Reia only nodded as she took Ratchet upstairs and Kiva quickly catch up to them. Reia: Just relax, Ratchet. I'll heal the others first. Ratchet: Just..stay in contact with me if you are going outside. Reia: Understood, captain. Kiva: (Oh, this is my fault... I've should've been there to protect Ratchet and the others...) Reia: It's not your fault, sister. We all know you have been busy, I know. Keep being confident about yourself. - Tapion, who only has a twisted wrist, handed the previous journey record to Kiva. Reia: Have a look and see. Kiva: Alright.. - Kiva saw the record and Apocalypse face off against Reia, who is an even opponent. But it was Jean Grey who summoned the Dark Phoenix and destroyed Apocalypse for good, but many members are injured and Reia alone has to take everyone back to the starship. Kiva: I'm glad you guys have won, but I felt bad that the damage was too much. Reia: I believe you. You did say you have a case to solve, right? Kiva: Yeah, it is across the street. Reia: Interesting.. - Sasha and Karai weakly make their way upstairs soon after. Reia: You shouldn't be up here. Sasha: I know, but I'm worried about my husband, Reia. Jake: Dad! - Jake ran towards Ratchet. Jake: Hang in there. Ratchet: I will, son. Reia: (Alright, a few more left..) Hey, Kiva? Help me get Silver and Laura inside. I'll handle the rest. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva ran back to the dropship and picks up Silver first. Kiva: Easy, Silver. I got you. Silver: ..Thanks. - Kiva placed Silver on the ground floor. Silver: Could've imagined what Sienna think of me like this.. Kiva: I know. You'll get better. Silver: I assume you are busy with something important while we are fighting? Kiva: Yeah, I was. I should've been helping fight against Apocalypse instead of-- Silver: It's okay. You did what you have to do. - Kiva smiled and sees Reia carried her brother inside. Then, Kiva carried Laura and placed her near the fireplace. Kiva: Take it easy, Laura. - Suddenly, Laura stood back up. X-23: I appreciate your concern about me, but I can heal myself. DJ: I assume you can take my case, after all? Kiva: I guess. DJ: Okay, that is good. - Before they arrive, Kiva decided to tell Reia the truth as soon as they getting the injured inside. Category:Scenes